Perodia
Ecology of Perodia The planet of Perodia is about a quarter the size of The Earth, but it moves on a slower axis making the days on average for a full rotation be approximately 18hours, which makes the week consist of 129.5hours due to it's odd rotation and positioning, it has really long Autumns and Springs, but fleeting summers and winters. There are three main continents on the planet, being Lucterra, Atrum Pluma and Nemo Mundus. Nemo Mundus is an Island Fortress in and of itself, where are Lucterra has the various snowy and rocky mountains, home of the Occuloid and Lupanoid races. Atrum Pluma the other major continent is where the Plumanoid and Merinoid people live, on this continent is the giant tree forests for which the Plumian cities were built upon. Atruma Pluma also has large desert areas, to separate one side of the continent from the other, A Merinoid outpost exists in the centre to offer succour for wayward travellers and merchants. Time is split into Divisions of Cycle(Year), Moon(Months), Rota(Week), Day(Day), Bell(Hours), Chime(Minutes), Moments(Seconds) 100 Moments in a Chime>100 Chimes in a Bell> 18 Bells in a Day> 9 Days in a Rota> 3 Rota's in a Moon> 10 Moons in a Cycle. Days- Starday, Sunday, Moonday, Winsday, Seaday, Treeday, Flarday ,Resday, Voiday A Perodian Cycle is approx 1.5 of an Earth Year. Moons- Timeline 537 BHR- The Titans leave the planet mysteriously and grant the world to the five higher races and give them the gift of humans to be their slaves. 360 BHR- Merians decide to claim more land in the continent from Plumians and a split occurs. 280 BHR - Sola and Lunar Merians recognised as separate entities. 33 BHR- Keye Kuvira is born 3 BHR - Planning begins, the start of the secret war 0- The Human Revolution 3 AHR- Beryloids lock the Citadel 7 AHR- All of remainders of the higher races are exterminated. 20 AHR - Merioid's declare war on Nemo Mundus 22 AHR - Siege ends and Merioids give up. 73 AHR - Initial structure of Gelleschaft and Gemeinschaft are introduced. 92 AHR - The Seele Augen are formed. 113 AHR - The Tale of Two Brothers. 138 AHR - The Lupine Court is held and the new class system is introduced. 167 AHR - The War Child initiative is started. 203 AHR - Lupanoid set up the world wide trading market by forming alliances with others. 290 AHR - Partakus is born 320 AHR - Partaism is born as a new religion 370 AHR - Lupanoids with the aid of Occuloids have made huge breakthroughs in technology. 410 AHR - Plumanoid technology now has reached Lupanoid levels. 483 AHR - Jal is born 500 AHR - The Tale of Two Brothers Reprise Character List Occulian/Occuloid -Solomon Marx -Karla Marx -Kaspar Kraft -Kristoff Kraft Merian/Merioid -Shiax Qiu Plumian/Plumanoid -Jalmina Magus Pidius -Flavius Lucas Crassus -Gaius Luciano Ravani -Corvus Quintus Corvinus -Alba Sommus Ventum -Feritus Noctis Livium - -Rubio Tiber Figitus -Dolphus Centum Vascus Berylian/Beryloid -Partakus Parralus Lupian/Lupanoid Hybrids -Huginn Cogitatus -Munnin Aghori Magical Mechanics of Perodia Every single inhabitant of Perodia has the potential to use magic, if they have to grab and combine different aspects of things together to create an effect or a spell that is called 'Magecraft' (The crafting of magical abilities.) If they simply guide the existing magics in the air, this is called sorcery. Magic is divided into 5 attributes, with magecraft combining different aspects of each elemental attribute via mediums, artefacts or direct manifestation. In every generation and ethnic group there are those naturally blessed with more magical prowess than the others, if they have a particularly evident connection with one of the former higher races then the boost of magic also helps to activate the atavism's within the DNA of certain people. This natural aptitude for spellcasting is closest to true magic, as some abilities can be drawn out innately rather than to have been created via magecraft. Religions Humanism: This this religious belief held by the Beryloid's that they are chosen people, pure from demonic influence and must keep this level of blessing from god by hunting down and killing those touched by the demons and those who practice magic. The belief that humans are the strongest and grandest race. Humanism completely abhors magic, and employs Witch-Hunters to hunt down and kill anyone using magecraft in Nemo Mundus. Partaism: Partaism accepts magic and magecraft as a stepping stone to greatness and tool of science rather than the be all or end all. Named after the Iconic. Named for Partakus. Partakus was a Beryloid who in 311AHR escaped from his Facist country upon discovering he was witch-hunter potential, but did not wish to join the corps. Partakus survived after being washed up in a Merioid fishing net. There he was nursed back to health and learned magic, that he was really adept at. Here he learned the truth behind the Beryloid shame and tried to raise up arms to rescue his countrymen from the evil overlords, but he was captured by the Witch-Hunters and burnt at the stake. People in villages and cities across Perodia heard about Partakus and his attempt to overthrow the tyrannical lies of the Beryloid empire and he became a symbol of their hatred. Partians wear necklace pendants in the shape of a cross with 4 tongues of fire coming from it, as a symbol of the one who proved that some ideals are worth dying for and always strive for the truth no matter what. Partaism is less about a deity and more about a set of beliefs that transcend this mortal coil. ''Sanguinism: ''Sanguinism believes that magic is a part of each and everyone and deserves to expressed. Sanguinism is practiced by alot of Lupanoids, Merioids and some Occuloids and Plumanoids. It is the belief in the blood. That they are not just human, their genes trace back to the original higher races and all that power and knowledge is locked away in their blood, in their code. So Sanguinists worship the blood, the older the blood and believe in trying to bring about more of their more anscestral traits in their blood and see it as a type of prestige to be born with a mutate child. Category:Perodia